


Stuck

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: After a huge argument and a mission went wrong, you and Steve remain snowed in together.





	Stuck

_This is just perfect_ , you thought, snorting in annoyance. This was just your usual luck. First, you got into a huge argument with Steve because you disagreed with his plan, then things got ugly and you two had to hide into an abandoned house. All you could do now was lay low and wait for the rest of the team to rescue you, something that wasn’t going to happen at least until tomorrow, because of the snowstorm raging outside.

“Great, we’ll be completely snowed in”. Steve cursed under his breath, walking away from the window. When you didn’t reply he looked at you. You were still gazing outside, expressionless. “You okay?”, he asked politely. The air outside was freezing, but it was nothing compared to how it felt inside the house. He was acting as if nothing happened and it drove you crazy. If he had listened to you the mission wouldn’t have been jeopardized, and you wouldn’t have found yourself in this situation.

Your eyebrows arched dangerously, and before you realized it you were scoffing. “I’m stuck in a place that looks like something out of a horror movie, my only company is the biggest jerk in the world and I can’t really feel my body anymore so I guess I’m dying from hypothermia. What do you think,  _Captain_?”. You spit out the last word as if it was an insult.

Steve stared at you for a moment, then sighed. “Here, take my jacket”. He tried to hand it to you but you slapped his hand away.

“I don’t want your stupid jacket! You can’t shove it up your ass”, you grunted, before marching towards the living room.

Steve stood there, dumbstruck. He knew you had every right to be mad. Hell, no one hated him more than himself. He had put himself and you at risk only because he had been too proud to trust your guts. Truth was, his judgment was often clouded when you were involved. There was something pure and innocent in you, he couldn’t wrap his head around it but he just felt this desperate need to protect it. To protect you.

Yes, Steve Rogers liked you from the first moment you two had met. He lived among soldiers and spies, but you were neither. You reminded him of Tony, in some ways. You were a kind soul, you only fought because you knew it was the right thing to do and you genuinely wanted to help and do your part.

But most importantly, you were able to see all the different shades of gray with a clarity most people lacked. His entire life Steve had thought that things were either black or white, right or wrong, with no in-between. And then he had woken up in the wrong century, and he couldn’t tell black and white apart anymore. He had struggled, initially. He had tried and understand where the ‘new’ right stood, where to draw the line, but this new world didn’t seem to have lines, just chaos. Till Steve met you. You had taught him the value of perspective, and that chaos was only the name people gave to what they couldn’t understand. He hated to disappoint someone he owed so much to.

After a while, you heard the wooden floor creaking as Steve made his way towards you. You were sitting by the dusty fireplace, wishing for a fire to magically appear, and your arms were wrapped around your legs in a pathetic attempt to stop yourself from shivering.

“Can I sit?”, he asked in a soft voice. You glanced at him for a second, noticing the plea in his eyes. You nodded, so he sat at your side. He turned to look at you, even though you were still avoiding his gaze, and he inhaled deeply before speaking. “Listen, I’m sorry about before. You were right, I should’ve trusted your instinct”.

Your jaw clenched, and for a moment he thought you were going to yell at him. But when you spoke, your voice was calm. “It’s not your job to trust my instinct, Steve, but we’re supposed to be teammates”. You shook your head in anger and faced him. “You should’ve trusted me”.

“I know…”. He bored his beautiful blue eyes into yours, and for a moment you forgot everything. You studied the subtle crease that adorned his forehead whenever he was worried about something. Your gaze wandered on his features, lingering on his full lips. You were so lost in the moment, you didn’t even notice that he was staring at your lips as well. “I’m really sorry”. His sudden whisper made you flicker, but you gave him a half smile before looking away, trying to hide the subtle blush that crept on your cheeks. 

There was silence for a bit. Then Steve nudged you with a smirk. “Since we’re stuck here until tomorrow thanks to the world’s biggest jerk, would you at least put on my jacket? ‘Cause I can hear your teeth clicking and it’s kinda disturbing”.

“Fine!”, you snorted, grabbing the jacket from his hands and throwing it on your shoulders.

Steve’s hands found yours, as you struggled to zip it up. “Here, let me help you”

“Thanks”, you murmured, groaning in contempt when the warmth of the jacket reached your skin. You grinned at Steve. “How do I look?”

Steve rolled his head back, laughing at your seductive wink. “You look beautiful, Y/N”. The jacket was way too large for you, and the sleeves covered your hands completely. Not to mention the fact that your face was still bruised and worn off from the fight. But nevertheless, he really thought you were the most incredible person he had ever seen. You were breathtaking.

After a short pause, you glanced up at him. “Aren’t you cold?”, you frowned. You had realized that he was only wearing his suit, and the temperature kept dropping as the hours passed.

“It’s fine. Super soldier, remember?”, he shrugged, smiling.

_Same old Steve, never asking for help_. You rolled your eyes at his idiocy. “Yeah, okay Mr. Super Soldier, come here”, you huffed, gesturing for him to come closer.

When there was no space left between the two of you, you wrapped your arms around him and he instinctively did the same. “What are you doing, exactly?”, he questioned, snickering in amusement.

“I’m being super mature and ignoring the fact that I want to punch you in the face because I don’t want you to turn into a Capsicle again”, you replied in what you hoped would be an annoyed tone, your words coming out muffled from having your head buried in Steve’s chest.

“You spend way too much time with Tony”, he complained. You couldn’t see his face, but from his voice, you sensed he had just rolled his eyes.

You giggled and moved to look at his face. “Maybe you should do something about that”. It was supposed to be a joke, it had just slipped.

You noticed Steve going still. It seemed like neither of you dared to breathe. “Maybe I should”, he whispered.

Your eyes went wide… but before you could process what was happening, one of his hands had already got a handful of your hair, pulling you closer. Steve’s warm lips found yours, his eyebrows furrowed as he kissed you passionately. You moaned softly into the kiss and you let your fingers run up along his neck, lightly, making him shiver and hug you even tighter.

You didn’t know how you had ended up in his lap, nor how much time had passed. Could be seconds, could be hours. The only thing you were aware of was Steve, his large hands roaming on your back, the frantic yet tender movement of his mouth on yours, and the way he pulled away from you all of a sudden. You couldn’t force yourself to open your eyes, as he pressed his forehead against yours, panting.

“What about dinner?”, he breathed while his thumb stroked your cheek, and you could hear the smile in his hoarse voice.

Slowly, you let your fingers intertwine together. You grinned, opening your eyes and boring them into his blue irises. “Tomorrow, 8 o’clock. Don’t be late”. He chuckled, before pulling you in another kiss.

“I won’t”


End file.
